Фридрих Ницше
|дата смерти = 25.08.1900 |место смерти = Веймар, Германия |гражданство = |подданство = |язык = немецкий |школа = неклассическая немецкая философия |направление = философия жизни |период = |интересы = философия, религия, культура, политика, филология |идеи = сверхчеловек, «Бог умер», цикличность, перспективистский субъективизм, ресентимент |предшественники = Сократ, Платон, Аристотель, Эпикур, Парменид, Греческая философия, Паскаль, Вольтер, Кант, Гегель, Гёте, Шопенгауэр, Вагнер, Гёльдерлин , Достоевский |последователи = Шпенглер, Ортега-и-Гассет, Д’Аннунцио, Эвола, Хайдеггер, Камю, Батай, Юнгер, Бенн, Адольф Гитлер |премии = |награды = |роспись = Friedrich_Nietzsche_Signature.svg |lib = http://lib.ru/NICSHE/ |сайт = http://www.nietzsche.ru/ |викитека = }} Фри́дрих Ви́льгельм Ни́цше ( ; , Рёккен, — , , Германия) — немецкий мыслитель, классический филолог, создатель самобытного философского учения, которое носит подчёркнуто неакадемический характер и отчасти поэтому имеет широкое распространение, выходящее далеко за пределы научно-философского сообщества. Фундаментальная концепция Ницше включает в себя особые критерии оценки действительности, поставившие под сомнение базисные принципы действующих форм морали, религии, культуры и общественно-политических отношений и впоследствии отразившиеся в философии жизни. Будучи изложенными в афористической манере, большинство сочинений Ницше не поддаются однозначной интерпретации и вызывают много споров. Биография Родился в Рёккене (недалеко от Лейпцига, восточная Германия), в семье лютеранского пастора Карла Людвига Ницше (1813—1849). С раннего детства проявил способности к филологии и музыке. Его авторству принадлежит 73 музыкальных сочинения. Прекратил заниматься музыкальной композицией в 29-летнем возрасте, после того как подвергся критике со стороны ведущих музыкантов своего времени Ганса фон Бюлова за своё фортепианное сочинение «Манфред размышляющий» и Вагнера за пьесу «Отзвук новогодней ночи». В 1864—1869 годах Ницше изучал теологию и филологию в Боннском и Лейпцигском университетах. В этот же период познакомился с сочинениями Шопенгауэра и стал поклонником его философии. На развитие Ницше также оказала влияние дружба с Рихардом Вагнером, продолжавшаяся три года. Когда началась Франко-прусская война, он хотел попасть на фронт, но в силу того, что жил в нейтральном государстве — Швейцарии, он смог попасть туда только в качестве санитара. От раненых он подхватил множество болезней, в частности дифтерию и дизентерию. Ницше был блестящим студентом и приобрёл прекрасную репутацию в научных кругах. Благодаря этому он уже в 1869 году в возрасте 24 лет получил должность профессора классической филологии Базельского университета. С перерывами на болезни и участие во Франко-прусской войне 1870—1871 гг. он проработал там около 10 лет. В самом начале профессорской карьеры демонстративно отказался от прусского гражданства, всю свою последующую жизнь оставаясь гражданином мира. В 1879 году Ницше был вынужден уйти в отставку по состоянию здоровья (почти ослеп, у него были невыносимые головные боли, которые он лечил опиатами, проблемы с желудком). В 1879-89 годах он вёл образ жизни независимого писателя, переезжая из города в город, и создал в этот период все свои основные произведения. Лето Ницше обычно проводил в Швейцарии (в окрестностях горы Санкт-Мориц, Граубюнден), а зиму в итальянских городах Генуя, Турин и Рапалло и французской Ницце. Он весьма бедно жил на пенсию по инвалидности от университета Базеля, но также получал финансовую помощь от своих друзей. Доходы Ницше от публикации своих произведений были минимальными. Популярность пришла к нему в конце 1880-х годов. Творческая деятельность Ницше оборвалась в начале 1889 года в связи с помутнением рассудка. Существует несколько версий, объясняющих причину болезни. Среди них — плохая наследственность (душевной болезнью в конце жизни страдал отец Ницше); возможное заболевание нейросифилисом, спровоцировавшим безумие; а также помутнение разума, вызванное «заказным отравлением», которое связано с активной политической деятельностью, которую развернул Ницше в конце 1880-х годов. Философ немедленно был помещён в провинциальную психиатрическую больницу и скончался 25 августа 1900 года. Он был похоронен в старинной реккенской церкви, датируемой первой половиной XII века. Рядом с ним покоятся его родные. Гражданство, национальность, этническая принадлежность Ницше обычно причисляют к философам Германии. Современного единого национального государства называемого Германией на момент его рождения еще не существовало, а был союз германских государств, и Ницше был гражданином одного из них, на то время Пруссии. Когда Ницше получил должность профессора в Базельском университете, он подал заявление на аннулирование его прусского гражданства. Официальный ответ, подтверждающий аннулирование гражданства, пришел в виде документа, датированного 17 апреля 1869 года. До конца своей жизни Ницше оставался официально лицом без гражданства. В соответствии с распространенным мнением, предки Ницше были поляками. До конца своей жизни Ницше сам подтверждал это обстоятельство. В 1888 году он писал: «Мои предки были польскими дворянами (Ницкие)»''Hollingdale, R.J: Nietzsche: The Man and His Philosophy. Cambridge University Press, 1999. p.6. В одном из высказываний Ницше еще более утвердителен по отношению к своему польскому происхождению: ''«Я чистокровный польский дворянин, без единой капли грязной крови, конечно, без немецкой крови»''Some recently translations use this latter text. See: Nietzsche, Friedrich Wilhelm. The Anti-Christ, Ecce Homo, Twilight of the Idols, and Other Writings: And Other Writings. Translated by Judith Norman, Aaron Ridley. (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 2005), 77.. В другом случае Ницше заявил: ''«Германия великая нация лишь потому, что в жилах ее народа течёт столь много польской крови… Я горжусь своим польским происхождением»''Henry Louis Mencken, «The Philosophy of Friedrich Nietzsche», T. Fisher Unwin, 1908, reprinted by University of Michigan 2006, pg. 6, http://books.google.com/books?id=nnEOAAAAIAAJ&pg=PA6&dq=Nietzsche+Polish&as_brr=3. В одном из писем он свидетельствует: ''«Меня воспитывали относить происхождение моей крови и имени к польским вельможам, которые величались Ницкие, и которые оставили свой дом и титул около ста лет назад, уступив в результате невыносимому давлению — они были протестантами»''Letter to Heinrich von Stein, December 1882, ''KGB III 1, Nr. 342, p. 287; KGW V 2, p. 579; KSA 9 p. 681. Ницше считал, что его фамилия могла быть германизирована. Большинство ученых оспаривают мнение Ницше о происхождении его семьи. Ганс фон Мюллер опровергал выдвинутую сестрой Ницше родословную в пользу благородного польского происхождения. Макс Олер, хранитель архива Ницше в Веймаре, утверждал, что все предки Ницше носили немецкие имена, даже семьи жен. Олер утверждает, что Ницше вышел из давнего рода немецких лютеранских священнослужителей по обе стороны его семьи, и современные ученые рассматривают утверждения Ницше о его польском происхождении «чистым вымыслом». Колли и Монтинари, редакторы сборника писем Ницше, характеризуют заявления Ницше как «безосновательное» и «ошибочное мнение». Сама по себе фамилия Nietzsche не является польской, но распространена по всей центральной Германии в этой и родственных ей формах, например, Nitsche и Nitzke. Фамилия происходит от имени Николай, сокращенно Ник, под влиянием славянского имени Ниц сначала приобрела форму Nitsche, а затем Nietzsche. Неизвестно почему Ницше хотел, чтобы его причисляли к знатному польскому роду. По словам биографа Р. Дж. Холлингдейла, утверждения Ницше о его польском происхождении, возможно, были частью его «кампании против Германии». Отношения с сестрой Сестра Фридриха Ницше Элизабет Ницше вышла замуж за антисемитского идеолога Бернарда Фёрстера, который решил уехать в Парагвай, чтобы там со своими единомышленниками организовать немецкую колонию Nueva Germania. Элизабет уехала с ним в 1886 году в Парагвай, но вскоре из-за финансовых проблем Бернард покончил с собой и Элизабет вернулась в Германию. Некоторое время Фридрих Ницше был в напряжённых отношениях с сестрой, но к концу жизни нужда в заботе о себе заставила Ницше восстановить отношения с ней. Элизабет Фёрстер-Ницше была распорядительницей литературного наследия Фридриха Ницше. Она издавала книги брата в собственной редакции, а для многих материалов не давала разрешение на публикацию. Так, «Воля к власти» была в плане работ Ницше, но он так и не написал эту работу. Элизабет издала эту книгу на основании отредактированных ею черновиков брата. Она также изъяла все ремарки брата касательно отвращения к сестре. Подготовленное Элизабет двадцатитомное собрание сочинений Ницше являлось эталоном для переизданий до середины XX века. Только в 1967 году итальянские учёные опубликовали без искажений ранее недоступные работы. В 1930 году Элизабет стала сторонницей нацистов. В 1934 году она добилась того, что Гитлер трижды посетил созданный ею музей-архив Ницше, сфотографировался почтительно смотрящим на бюст Ницше и объявил музей-архив центром национал-социалистической идеологии. Экземпляр книги «Так говорил Заратустра» вместе с «Майн Кампф» и «Мифом двадцатого века» Розенберга были торжественно положены вместе в склеп Гинденбурга. Гитлер назначил Элизабет пожизненную пенсию за заслуги перед отечеством. Философия thumb|right|Фотография, сделанная около 1875 года Философия Ницше не организована в систему. Волю к системе Ницше считал недобросовестной.«Я не доверяю всем систематикам и сторонюсь их. Воля к системе есть недостаток честности.» — афоризм № 26 из «Сумерки идолов, или как философствуют молотом» Его изыскания охватывают всевозможные вопросы философии, религии, этики, психологии, социологии и так далее. Ницше противопоставляет свою философию классической, тем самым провоцируя переоценку ценностей современного ему общества, подвергая сомнению и вопрошанию все завуалированные религией предрассудки разума. Наибольший интерес у Ницше вызывают вопросы морали, постановки ценностей через себя, а не через религию и общественное мнение. Ницше одним из первых подверг сомнению единство субъекта, причинность воли, истину как единое основание мира, возможность рационального обоснования поступков. Его метафорическое, афористическое изложение своих взглядов снискало ему славу великого стилиста. Однако, афоризм для Ницше не просто стиль, но философская установка — не давать окончательных ответов, а создавать напряжение мысли, давать возможность самому читателю «разрешать» возникающие парадоксы мысли. Ницше первым заявил, что «нет никаких моральных феноменов, есть только моральное истолкование феноменов»афоризм 108 «По ту сторону добра и зла. Прелюдия к философии будущего»., тем самым подвергнув все моральные положения релятивизму. Согласно Ницше, здоровая мораль должна прославлять и укреплять жизнь, её волю к власти. Всякая иная мораль — упадочна, есть симптом болезни и разложения. Человечество инстинктивно использует мораль для того, чтобы добиваться своей цели — цели расширения своей власти. Вопрос не в том, истинна ли мораль, а в том, служит ли она своей цели. Такую «прагматическую» постановку вопроса мы наблюдаем у Ницше в отношении к философии и культуре вообще. Ницше ратует за приход таких «свободных умов», которые поставят себе сознательные цели «улучшения» человечества, мысли которых уже не будут «задурманены» никакой моралью, никакими ограничениями. Такого «сверхнравственного», «по ту сторону добра и зла» человека Ницше и называет «сверхчеловеком». В отношении познания, «воли к истине» Ницше опять же придерживается своего «прагматического» подхода, спрашивая «для чего нам нужна истина?» Для целей жизни истина не нужна, скорее иллюзия, самообман ведут человечество к его цели — самосовершенствованию в смысле расширения воли к власти. Но «свободные умы», избранные должны знать правду, чтобы быть способными управлять этим движением. Эти избранные, имморалисты человечества, созидатели ценностей должны знать основания своих поступков, отдавать отчёт о своих целях и средствах. Этой «школе» свободных умов Ницше посвящает многие свои произведения. Мифология Образность и метафоричность произведений Ницше позволяет выделить у него определённую мифологию : * Ницше исходит из двойственности (дуализма) культуры, где борются начала Аполлона и Диониса. Аполлон (греческий бог света) символизирует собой порядок и гармонию, а Дионис (греческий бог виноделия) — тьму, хаос и избыток силы. Эти начала не равнозначны. Тёмный бог древнее. Сила вызывает порядок, Дионис порождает Аполлона. Дионисийская воля (der Wille — в германских языках означает желание) всегда оказывается волей к власти — это интерпретация онтологической основы сущего. Ницше подобно Марксу испытал влияние дарвинизма. Весь ход эволюции и борьба за выживание ( ) не что иное, как проявление этой воли к власти. Больные и слабые должны погибнуть, а сильнейшие — победить. Отсюда афоризм Ницше: «Падающего толкни!», который следует понимать не в том упрощённом смысле, что не следует помогать ближним, но в том, что самая действенная помощь ближнему — дать ему возможность достигнуть крайности, в которой можно будет положиться только на свои инстинкты выживания, чтобы возродиться или погибнуть. В этом проявляется вера Ницше в жизнь, в её возможность самовозрождения и сопротивления всему роковому. «То, что не убивает нас, делает нас сильнее!» * Как от обезьяны произошёл человек, так в результате этой борьбы человек должен эволюционировать в Сверхчеловека (Übermensch). Разум и все так называемые духовные ценности — это всего только орудие для достижения господства. Поэтому сверхчеловек отличается от простых людей прежде всего несокрушимой волей. Это скорее гений или бунтарь, чем правитель или герой. Подлинный сверхчеловек — это разрушитель старых ценностей и творец новых. Он господствует не над стадом, а над целыми поколениями. Однако воля не имеет поступательного движения вперёд. Её основными врагами являются собственные проявления, то, что Маркс называл силой отчуждения духа. Единственные оковы волевого человека — это его собственные обещания. Создавая новые ценности, сверхчеловек порождает культуру — Дракона или Духа тяжести, подобно льду, сковывающему реку воли. Поэтому должен прийти новый сверхчеловек — Антихрист. Он не разрушает старые ценности. Они исчерпали себя сами, ибо, утверждает Ницше, Бог мертв. Наступила эпоха европейского нигилизма, для преодоления которого Антихрист должен создать новые ценности. Смиренной и завистливой морали рабов он противопоставит мораль господ. Однако потом будет рождён новый Дракон и придет новый сверхчеловек. Так будет до бесконечности, ибо в этом проявляется вечное возвращение. Одним из основных критикуемых понятий в философии Ницше являлся decadence (декаданс). * Большинство читателей Ницше предполагают, что он полностью отвергает мораль. На самом деле он призывает к тому, чтобы мораль шла не из каких-то внешних источников: религия, законы, правила поведения и тому подобное, а была рождена внутри человека, его собственным сознанием. Когда она идёт от души, а не вследствие какого-либо принуждения, тогда она является истинной. Произведения Основные произведения * «Рождение трагедии, или Эллинство и пессимизм» (Die Geburt der Tragödie, 1871) * «Несвоевременные размышления» (Unzeitgemässe Betrachtungen, 1872—1876) :# «Давид Штраус в роли исповедника и писателя» (David Strauss: der Bekenner und der Schriftsteller, 1873) :# «О пользе и вреде истории для жизни» (Vom Nutzen und Nachtheil der Historie für das Leben, 1874) :# «Шопенгауэр как воспитатель» (Schopenhauer als Erzieher, 1874) :# «Рихард Вагнер в Байройте» (Richard Wagner in Bayreuth, 1876) * «Человеческое, слишком человеческое. Книга для свободных умов» (Menschliches, Allzumenschliches, 1878). С двумя дополнениями: ** «Смешанные мнения и изречения» (Vermischte Meinungen und Sprüche, 1879) ** «Странник и его тень» (Der Wanderer und sein Schatten, 1880) * «Утренняя заря, или мысли о моральных предрассудках» (Morgenröte, 1881) * «Весёлая наука» (Die fröhliche Wissenschaft, 1882, 1887) * «Так говорил Заратустра. Книга для всех и ни для кого» (Also sprach Zarathustra, 1883—1887) * «По ту сторону добра и зла. Прелюдия к философии будущего» (Jenseits von Gut und Böse, 1886) * «К генеалогии морали. Полемическое сочинение» (Zur Genealogie der Moral, 1887) * «Казус Вагнер» (Der Fall Wagner, 1888) * «Сумерки идолов, или как философствуют молотом» (Götzen-Dämmerung, 1888), книга также известна под названием «Падение кумиров, или О том, как можно философствовать с помощью молотка» * «Антихрист. Проклятие христианству» (Der Antichrist, 1888) * «Ecce Homo. Как становятся сами собою» (Ecce Homo, 1888) * «Воля к власти» (Der Wille zur Macht, 1886—1888, 1-е изд. 1901, 2-е изд. 1906), книга, собранная из заметок Ницше редакторами Э. Фёрстер-Ницше и П. Гастом. Как доказал М. Монтинари, хотя Ницше и планировал написать книгу «Воля к власти. Опыт переоценки всех ценностей» (Der Wille zur Macht — Versuch einer Umwertung aller Werte), о чём упоминается в конце произведения «К генеалогии морали», но оставил этот замысел, при этом черновики послужили материалом для книг «Сумерки идолов» и «Антихрист» (обе написаны в 1888). Прочие произведения * «Гомер и классическая филология» (Homer und die klassische Philologie, 1869) * «О будущности наших образовательных учреждений» (Über die Zukunft unserer Bildungsanstalten, 1871—1872) * «Пять предисловий к пяти ненаписанным книгам» (Fünf Vorreden zu fünf ungeschriebenen Büchern, 1871—1872) :# «О пафосе истины» (Über das Pathos der Wahrheit) :# «Мысли о будущности наших образовательных учреждений» (Gedanken über die Zukunft unserer Bildungsanstalten) :# «Греческое государство» (Der griechische Staat) :# «Соотношение между философией Шопенгауэра и немецкой культурой» (Das Verhältnis der Schopenhauerischen Philosophie zu einer deutschen Cultur) :# «Гомеровское соревнование» (Homers Wettkampf) * «Об истине и лжи во вненравственном смысле» (Über Wahrheit und Lüge im außermoralischen Sinn, 1873) * «Философия в трагическую эпоху Греции» (Die Philosophie im tragischen Zeitalter der Griechen) * «Ницше против Вагнера» (Nietzsche contra Wagner, 1888) Юношеские произведения * «Из моей жизни» (Aus meinem Leben, 1858) * «О музыке» (Über Musik, 1858) * «Наполеон III как президент» (Napoleon III als Praesident, 1862) * «Фатум и история» (Fatum und Geschichte, 1862) * «Свободная воля и фатум» (Willensfreiheit und Fatum, 1862) * «Может ли завистник быть действительно счастливым?» (Kann der Neidische je wahrhaft glücklich sein?, 1863) * «О настроениях» (Über Stimmungen, 1864) * «Моя жизнь» (Mein Leben, 1864) Библиография * Ницше Ф. Полное собрание сочинений: В 13 томахНа 26 сентября 2011 г. издано восемь томов из запланированных тринадцати: тома 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12 и 13. / Пер. с нем. В. М. Бакусева, Ю. М. Антоновского, Я. Э. Голосовкера и др.; Ред. совет: А. А. Гусейнов и др.; Ин-т философии РАН. — М.: Культурная революция, 2005-. * Ницше Ф. Полное собрание сочинений: В 13 томах: Т. 12: Черновики и наброски, 1885—1887 гг. — М.: Культурная революция, 2005. — 556 с. — ISBN 5-902764-07-6 * Бугера, В. Е. Социальная сущность и роль философии Ницше. — М.: КомКнига, 2010. — ISBN 978-5-484-01062-2. * Марков, Б. В. Человек, государство и Бог в философии Ницше. — СПб.: Владимир Даль: Русский остров, 2005. — 786 с. — (Мировая Ницшеана). — ISBN 5-93615-031-3, ISBN 5-902565-09-X * Нордау М. Фридрих Ницше // Вырождение. — М.: Республика, 1995.— 400 с. — (Прошлое и настоящее). ISBN 5-250-02539-0 * Стихотворения// «Зарубежная поэзия в переводах Вячеслава Куприянова», Радуга, Москва, 2009 Кинематограф * В фильме Лилианы Кавани ( , 1977) Ницше воплощает Эрланд Юзефсон (Лу Саломе — Доминик Санда, — , — Вирна Лизи, — ). * В биографическом фильме ( , 2001) философа cыграл бразильский актёр . * В фильме Пинхаса Перри (Pinchas Perry) «Когда Ницше плакал» ( , США—Израиль, 2007, по роману Ялома Ирвина) заглавного персонажа сыграл Арманд Ассанте (Лу Саломе — , Йозеф Брёйер — Бен Кросс, Зигмунд Фрейд — , Берта Паппенгейм — ). * Фильм венгерского режиссёра Белы Тарра «Туринская лошадь» ( , 2011) основан на историиСм., напр.: Эбаноидзе И. «Речь не о книгах, а о жизни…»: Переписка Фридриха Ницше с Готфридом Келлером, Георгом Брандесом и Августом Стриндбергом вступит. статья // Новый мир. 1999. № 4; Chamberlain, Lesley. Nietzsche in Turin: An Intimate Biography. 1996. ISBN 0704380285, ISBN 0312181450, ISBN 9780312199388, ISBN10 0312199384 о Ницше, который в Турине 3 января 1889 года стал свидетелем избиения лошади извозчиком. Ницше бросился к лошади, обнял её, а после этого замолчал навсегда, последние одиннадцать лет своей жизни проведя в больнице для душевнобольных. Примечания Ссылки * Русскоязычный сайт о Фридрихе Ницше * * * В. Микушевич. Ирония Фридриха Ницше * Стефан Цвейг Ницше * Трубецкой Е. Н., Философия Ницше: Критический очерк * Картины Хейдиз из цикла Так говорил Заратустра * Л. Троцкий Кое-что о философии «сверхчеловека» Категория:Философы Германии Категория:Философы XIX века Категория:Трансгуманисты Категория:Поэты Германии Категория:Немецкие поэты Категория:Философия искусства Категория:Выпускники Боннского университета Категория:Писавшие о будущем человеческой природы Категория:Эстетики